1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cambering vehicle, and more particularly to a cambering vehicle having a foldable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical cambering vehicles have been developed as operator propelled three wheeled vehicle, and comprise a front column having a steering shaft rotatably attached thereto, a front wheel attached to bottom of the steering shaft, and a pair of laterally spaced rear wheels on trailing arms which are articulated to the front column.
As the vehicle travels a sinusoidal path, the operator shifts his or her weight to the inside of each turning arc, to shift the center of mass to the inside of each arc, and to result a series of accelerations due to the conservation of momentum of the vehicle and operator, and thus to attain a forward motion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,079 to Biskup, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,551 to Biskup, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,612 to Beleski, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,986 to Feng, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,093 to Feng, disclose five examples of the typical cambering vehicles.
However, the typical cambering vehicles may not be easily folded to a compact configuration.
In addition, the trailing arms have the front ends rotatably or pivotally secured to the front column with an attachment fitting or shaft that is perpendicular to the front column. When the vehicle is moved toward one side, such as the right side, the left trailing arm and thus the left rear wheel may be forced or caused to be moved upwardly away from the ground, or may not be suitably contacted with the ground.
One the contrary, when the vehicle is moved toward the other side or the left side, the right trailing arm and thus the right rear wheel may also be forced or caused to be moved upwardly away from the ground, or may not be suitably contacted with the ground, such that the vehicle may not be stably travels along the sinusoidal path.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cambering vehicles.